


So Let Me Communicate the Only Way I Know How

by LetTheMusicMoveYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Exes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheMusicMoveYou/pseuds/LetTheMusicMoveYou
Summary: “Hey, so you want to be in a video I’m producing?” Harry had rolled his eyes at that, cause honestly this is what he gets for being best mates with a YouTuber. “What is it this time? British boys try American chocolate while skateboarding?” Niall had actually snorted at that. “No, that was last week thank you very much. This one is called ‘exes kiss for the first time since breaking up.” Harry hadn’t said anything then, because he really hadn’t expected that. And he had expected what Niall said next even less. “Come on Haz, Louis already agreed.”(Or the one where Niall wants to make a viral video, and maybe also fix Harry's disastrous love life).Title from Make it Up To You by Julia Michaels.





	So Let Me Communicate the Only Way I Know How

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched a Buzzfeed video where exes kiss each other for the first time since breaking up and I couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote this. Sorry if it's a mess. But I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can watch the video here: https://youtu.be/HuEREfPjT5Y
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

This was such a bad idea for so many reasons. Harry would have 100% backed out already if he hadn’t been promised payment and snacks. It’s pretty sad when you think about it. Give him some granola and some cash and he’ll do just about anything apparently. _Really stupid things_. 

It all started a few days ago when he had a conversation with his friend Niall, one that he is very deeply regretting right now. Niall had dropped by for what had seemed to be an innocent game of FIFA before he slipped in the question nonchalantly. “Hey, so you want to be in a video I’m producing?” Harry had rolled his eyes at that, cause honestly this is what he gets for being best mates with a YouTuber. “What is it this time? British boys try American chocolate while skateboarding?” Niall had actually snorted at that. “No, that was last week thank you very much. This one is called ‘exes kiss for the first time since breaking up.” Harry hadn’t said anything then, because he really hadn’t expected that. And he had expected what Niall said next even less. “Come on Haz, Louis already agreed.” 

Harry’s pulled out of his flashback by Niall waving his hand in front of his face. “Wake up Haz, we’re ready to set-up your mic.” Harry just nods and moves to the spot on the floor that Niall directed him towards. Within seconds there are about three people swarming around him with wires and clipboards and random video equipment. He usually loves coming to Niall’s shoots, likes seeing him and all his coworkers running around in what looks like chaos until eventually something really amazing comes together. But today he’s feeling a lot less optimistic. 

Niall had explained the concept of the video to him about 50 times since that first conversation. And even though it’s simple, he still seems to be having a hard time wrapping his head around it. Harry stands on his mark and looks around the simple white walled room as they continue to set up. There are about 5 other people besides Niall rushing around checking wire connections or adjusting the cameras or lights. _Why are there so many cameras?_

Suddenly Niall walks behind the camera and claps his hands. The entire room seems to stop moving and falls silent. He puts on the headphones the man operating the camera hands to him. “Ok so this first bit will just be asking Harry some start-up questions.” He turns his gaze to Harry then. “Ready Haz?” Harry nods shakily. He’s wearing his favorite Hawaiian print button-up and black skinny jeans, but for some reason he feels so _exposed_. 

Niall nods at the person controlling Harry’s mic. “Alright, let’s just start slow ok? Tell us your name, age, and occupation.” Harry takes a deep breath and looks into the camera. _He can do this, he’s done it plenty of times before_. “Hi, I’m Harry Styles. I’m 23 and I own a bakery.” Niall gives him a thumbs up from behind the camera. “That’s great Harry! Now tell us, what happened with your last relationship?” 

_And there it is_. That’s the question that he’s been avoiding and or dreading for months. He lifts his hand to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. “Um it was a lot of things I guess.” He huffs out an awkward laugh before pushing on. “We both got pretty busy. And we’re very different people. Louis loves to joke about everything and I guess I can be a little more serious. He would probably say I'm uptight.” He pauses when he feels a smile take over his face, but it soon fades away again. “I guess we just got tired of fighting about every little thing.” 

Niall nods encouragingly. “That’s great Harry, you’re doing really well. Now, what do you hope to gain from this experience?” Harry sighs, “I don’t really know honestly. I guess I’ve been thinking quite a bit lately about our relationship. How we left it. You know?” He looks around the room frantically as if someone could physically pull him out of this hole he's fallen down in his mind. “I guess I’m just hoping that this will tell me once and for all if I gave up too soon.” Niall claps gleefully, “That was great!” He motions to his crew to start moving. “Alright everyone, let’s set-up for Louis to come in.” 

Everyone and everything seems to be moving in a blur now. Just the thought of Louis being in the same room as him is making his heartbeat erratic. Harry hasn’t seen him for at least 2 months. Not since that horrible fight they had. They had planned to meet at the cinema. Louis had been late, as always. That’s probably how the argument had started, Harry doesn’t even remember anymore. But there had be a lot of yelling while standing outside in the rain. They had both said things they never should have said and probably didn’t mean. The whole thing was very cliche, but the hurt look on Louis’ face before he had walked away is still etched in Harry’s brain. That’s the last time he spoke to him. _Until now._

Everyone has taken their places again. Harry watches as Niall nods to someone inthe corner of the room and then suddenly the door is opening. Harry feels his breath stutter when he sees Louis. He’s wearing a simple white T-shirt and ripped acid washed skinny jeans. On anyone else it would look plain, but not Louis. _Why does he have to look so good?_ He’s smiling as he makes his way over to Harry. He forgot how much he loves Louis’ smile, the way it seems to reach all the way from his mouth to his sparkling blue eyes. Harry wants to drown in those eyes again. _He’s so fucked_. 

Louis jerks his head so that his perfectly tousled hair moves out of his face. He’s still smiling, but he seems slightly more guarded when he speaks. “Hey Haz, alright?” Harry hadn’t expected to have shivers down his spine at the sound of Louis’ voice again. _He really needs to get a grip_. “I’m good Lou, just feeling a little awkward right now. You?” Louis lets out a chuckle at that. “Yeah this is a little unusual innit? Then again we were always unusual weren't we?” 

He’s not wrong. They never really seemed to fit on paper, but somehow it had worked. _Until it didn’t._ Harry nods, “That’s true.” Both boys turn towards Niall and the camera unsure of what to do next. Niall stays silent, just nods and motions for them to carry on. Harry wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans as Louis turns back towards him. “So should we just go for it then?” Harry nods, but then finds himself putting his hand to Louis’ shoulder to stop him from leaning in any further. “Wait.” Louis pauses, his questioning eyes not leaving Harry’s for a second. Harry lowers his voice even though he knows the mic will probably pick it up anyway. “Why did you agree to this?” Louis just studies him for a few moments without saying anything before finally sighing. “Cause I was curious I guess.” He pauses as if he’s trying to get the rest of his words arranged correctly in his brain. “And cause I missed you.” 

And damn if Harry’s heart doesn’t skip a beat at that. Louis always knew what to say, looks like that hasn’t changed. Harry nods. “Ok then.” Louis lets out a laugh of exasperation and possibly fondness, “ok then.” 

He leans forward again, but this time Harry doesn’t stop him. He’s been imagining this exact scenario for weeks. Feeling Louis’ lips on his again. Smelling him again. Being all consumed by every part of him again. As it turns out all that fantasizing is bullshit, _because nothing compares to the real thing_. 

Harry suddenly realizes that his hands are looped around the back of Louis’ neck while Louis’ hands have found their way back to Harry’s hips, and there isn’t even an inch of space between them. He can’t seem to stop touching Louis, can’t stop tasting him. Can’t get enough. Eventually he has to pull away to breathe. That’s when he remembers that they’re not alone. _Shit_. 

His eyes sweep the room. A few people give him a thumbs up while others seem to be red faced in embarrassment. Harry feels his own cheeks tinge slightly pink. That might have gotten a little more _intimate_ than he had intended. Finally his eyes land on Niall who seems to have a very self-satisfied smirk on his face. _Wanker_. 

He turns back to Louis, who is grinning again. “Well that was… wow.” Harry nods, “Indeed.” He attempts to smooth down his now hopelessly wrinkled shirt before locking his eyes with Louis’ again. “So what do we do now?” Louis laughs, and Harry hadn’t even realized how much he had missed that sound. “Well I reckon I probably owe you dinner after that.” Harry scoffs. “Sorry cheapskate, but a kiss like that is going to run you dinner AND a movie. At least.” Louis puts his hands back on Harry’s hips to pull them chest to chest again. Harry can feel his breath on his face when he speaks. “I’m willing to negotiate.”

Harry grins. “And what if I don’t agree to your terms?” Louis is shaking his head, but he’s still smiling. “Shut up and kiss me you fool.” 

And how could Harry argue with that?

 


End file.
